Último día
by fate.izumi
Summary: Lo que inicia como el primer día de clases en la universidad terminará en la desesperada lucha de Fate contra el destino. ¡Nueva historia! (Que ni es mía por cierto).
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hola! Sí, sí, soy Izumi, la que se pierde cada 6 meses y regresa para luego volverlos a frustrar!

JA!

Bueno, estoy aquí para mostrarles esta nueva historia.

Sin embargo quiero recalcar algo:

**NO ES MÍA.**

Esta historia pertenece a un amigo mío que conoce poco (por no decir nada) del universo de MSLN.

Esta historia es un tributo para mi (aww que lindo).

Al grano, les pido que por favor dejen sus opiniones al respecto, él estará muy agradecidos con ustedes.

Sin más que decirles les dejo con esta obra ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>ÚLTIMO DÍA<strong>

**DEL AUTOR:**

El presente relato es un _homage_ al trabajo de una amiga que también escribe, pues voy a tratar de que el estilo se asemeje un poco al suyo, así como también voy a mantener un poco la temática de humor, aunque he usado algunas ideas personales en mi intento por mejorar la experiencia.

Consideren este trabajo como un spin-off de un spin-off.

**PRÓLOGO**

_"La espada del destino tiene dos filos, tú eres uno de ellos"_

**Andrej Sapkowski.**

* * *

><p>Frío…<p>

Allí estaba Fate, contemplando en su mente los cuerpos inertes de los que fueron por mucho tiempo sus compañeros de aventuras.

Muerte…

Todos habían caído.

Su mente daba vueltas, apenas estaba procesando todo lo que había sucedido.

Había pasado por un infierno para llegar aquí, moviendo cielo y tierra, a pesar de que siempre decían que la meta era posible, una parte de ella no lo creía de esa manera.

Ahora, al fin llegamos, Ah, ¡pero qué cruel es el destino!

-M-maldita sea, nada de esto tendría que haber pasado, s-s-se supone que…- dijo al borde del llanto.

Se encontraba en una cámara enorme, estatuas de piedra caliza "antropomorfas" con formas grotescas y rostros diabólicos adornaban la lúgubre estancia, casi no se podía apreciar el techo, lo único que separaba a aquel ambiente nauseabundo (que a estas alturas no estimulaba a Fate en lo más mínimo) de las tinieblas eran unos candelabros llenos de velas con un aroma apestoso y un par de antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

Sin duda ella estaba en el lugar correcto, y no parecía sorprendida.

La vieja Fate se moriría de miedo ante semejante espectáculo, pero no, ya pasó mucho tiempo, no estamos para esas cosas.

-Hagamos esto, muchachos- dijo.

Cogió una de esas antorchas y decidió subir las escaleras, lentamente, mientras recorría el camino de las escaleras caracol, Fate reunía valor. A estas alturas no queda nada más.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, era un salón aún más grande que el anterior, pero no había techo… tampoco había cielo, se veía un espectáculo de luces, sobretodo una tonalidad púrpura y rosácea que parecía una marea que cubre el universo entero.

-Ah, finalmente llegaste- escuchó una voz desconocida –te estuve esperando- siguió.

-¡Qué quieres!- replicó Fate.

Era una figura alta y delgada, no se podían apreciar sus rasgos ya que aquel llevaba una túnica oscura con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Qué quiero?- la figura desconocida miró fijamente a Fate en los ojos –Te quiero a ti, bueno, en realidad lo quiero todo.

Fate no contestó.

-¿No me digas que estás asustada?- siguió el personaje- Yo SÉ que toda tu vida estuviste escapando de mí, y TÚ también lo sabes, a pesar de que no sepas exactamente de lo que siempre estuviste huyendo. Pues, aquí me tienes, la "luz" al final del túnel, el inicio, el fin, a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Fate.

-¿Es hora?- preguntó Fate.

-Es hora- respondió la figura.

-¿Sabes?- Fate miraba el sombrío espectáculo en el cielo- Por un tiempo pensaba lo mismo. Solo en este preciso momento acabo de notar la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? – aquella extraña figura parecía algo confusa.

-Creo que en todo este tiempo… no estuve escapando de ti, ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Y te encontré!- levantó su arma hacia el cielo.

**PRIMER DÍA**

_10 AÑOS ANTES_

Nuevo día.

Nueva universidad.

Espero que no apeste.

El sonido de la alarma retumbó en la habitación de Fate con una intensidad casi bíblica.

-Ya vooyyy- dijo Fate intentando alcanzar su celular.

Curiosamente no había nadie en el lugar.

-Es hora- dijo Fate.

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y a arreglarse el pelo, esta mañana en particular estaba hecha un desastre (aunque era algo común), después fue a cambiarse de ropa, pues nadie va a la universidad en pijama ¿verdad?

Entonces fue a la cocina a preparase el desayuno, la comida más importante del día, la fuente de energía primordial para el correcto funcionamiento del organismo.

Abrió la despensa y habían algunas cajas de cereales, cocoa, café, una caja que no recordaba haber comprado y una infinidad de sobres de té.

Cerró la despensa.

-Con esto bastará - Fate se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Era temprano y la muchacha no quería ser la primera en llegar al aula, con el vaso de agua en la mano fue a la sala y se acomodó en el sofá. Tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos un momento, pero sabía que la posibilidad de que su mente quede perdida en las aventuras virtuales era muy alta, no sería la primera vez que pasaba (ni la última)

Click. Encendió el televisor, Fate se puso a ver las noticias matutinas.

-Aburriiidoo – Justo iba a cambiar de canal cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

La reportera hablaba de un extraño fenómeno luminoso que había sido visto la noche anterior, normalmente esta noticia no le importaría a Fate en lo absoluto, excepto por un pequeño detalle. El extraño suceso fue reportado cerca del sitio en el que vivía.

Una especie de viento luminoso color púrpura alarmó a algunos jóvenes en las zonas aledañas a altas horas de la noche, aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana.

-Si no fuera por estos jóvenes vagabundos, que no duermen temprano como debería la gente de su edad, nadie habría notado el estrafalario suceso – Bromeó la reportera.

-Jé – Fate soltó una pequeña sonrisa, anoche se había quedado jugando videojuegos hasta las 2 y media de la mañana.

Mientras miraba a la reportera dar detalles innecesarios y aburridos, estiraba los brazos y bostezaba. Si no fuera por las clases seguro que en estos momentos estaría durmiendo cual tronco de la selva, incorruptible e imponente en la eterna tranquilidad.

Sueño…

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando de pronto la puerta sonó. Fate no tenía ganas de abandonar la comodidad del negro y suave sofá, pero la persona detrás de la puerta seguía tocando, debe ser una persona muy insistente.

Toc toc, sonaba la puerta otra vez.

-Buenos días, señorita – una extraña señora de avanzada edad saludó con una perturbadora sonrisa.

-Buenos días – replicó Fate.

-¿No desearía escuchar la palabra de Nuestro Señor Jehová? – la sonrisa perturbadora de aquella señora empezó a dar miedo.

Era miembro de los Testigos de Jehová, si bien Fate no tenía nada en contra de estas personas, ella no precisamente gozaba de sus visitas inesperadas.

Decidió responder de manera casi mecánica.

-Uy, señora, en estos momentos estoy ocupada - dijo.

Fate se alegró un poco al notar que esta vez no había mentido, tenía que alistarse para ir al primer día de clases en la Universidad.

Estoy ocupada.

La mujer se retiró y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Fate volvió al sillón y notó la hora, ¡era tarde!

Inmediatamente terminó su "desayuno" y levantó su mochila.

Bajó por el ascensor del edificio, estaba algo lleno de gente pero no le importaba, no quería llegar tarde al primer día ¡es el primer día!

Entonces se sentó en la banca del paradero del bus.

Esperó.

Y siguió esperando, habían pasado casi 2 minutos, los cuales fueron una eternidad para la apurada (y ahora a punto de colapsar) rubia.

Decidió tomar un taxi, no le agradaba el tener que estar gastando dinero en cosas no tan importantes, prefería ahorrar para comprar videojuegos ¡Los videojuegos son muy importantes!

-Llegamos, señorita – dijo el conductor, mientras se acomodaba el cinturón.

-Gracias - Fate le pagó al taxista y bajó del vehículo.

No era un día bonito, pues el cielo era una inflada panza de burro. Las personas transitando la calle, siendo la gran mayoría de su edad, no lucían tan animadas, sabían su cruel destino.

-Es hora – dijo.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel, este arrugado y blanco trozo de papel recortado contenía algunas indicaciones para encontrar el salón al que tenía que entrar.

-Piso 3 primer salón- repitió un par de veces el contenido de aquel papelito, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al frente de la puerta del aula. Se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, inhaló y exhaló profundamente (3 veces) y entró al salón.

Después de una larga y aburrida presentación de la profesora, cuyo nombre lo logró recordar, Fate se quedó dormida y afortunadamente nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de sacarla de los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Miedo…

Tuvo un sueño horrible, pero ahora que estaba despierta no lograba recordarlo, solo sabía que algo no estaba bien, entre más intentaba pensar en lo que pasó más se le escapaban las memorias.

La clase había terminado y una gran parte de los estudiantes estaba abandonando el salón como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Fate se recompuso mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Eh, ¿hola? – le saludó una chica de baja estatura, dejando en claro su timidez.

-Hola – Fate intentó no bostezar.

Por algún extraño motivo esta muchacha se le hacía familiar.

- La profesora me dijo que te diera esta ficha – le entregó unos papeles – N-no te olvides de responder las preguntas que nos acaban de dejar, mañana las revisarán – siguió.

- Gracias – replicó Fate – ¿Pero sabes? me pasé la clase entera durmiendo

-Te p-pu-uedo pasar mis apuntes – abrió su bolso y torpemente sacó su libreta de notas – aquí tienes – por poco y su libretita roja con diseños de gatos casi termina en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Fate mientras abría su mochila por primera vez en el día, sacaba su cuaderno y empezaba a copiar.

-Me llamó María – intentó sonreír.

-Mucho gusto conocerte, María. Me llamo Fate – replicó orgullosamente, como si su nombre fuera importante y reconocido a lo largo del mundo.

-Es un nombre algo gracioso- dijo María.

María sintió que Fate la miró raro, no feo, solo… raro.

-P-perdón – dijo al instante.

-Já, no te preocupes – hasta se sentía mal por haberla visto así, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la rubia finalmente terminó de copiar los apuntes de aquella muchacha.

-Me tengo que retirar. Gusto en conocerte, Fate – María salió volando del aula.

Ahora era su turno, recogió sus cosas y partió del lugar, el clima seguía igual de feo, los Dioses del clima nunca favorecen a los pobres humanos. Al salir de la estancia notó que había un muchacho sentado en una banca, la estaba mirando, más raro aun, Fate también sentía que recordaba a aquel tipo ¿pero por qué? Nunca lo había visto.

-Espera, creo que te conozco- dijo el extraño sujeto.

-¿Qué? – respondió.

Es un primer día muy extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, por favor, dejen sus comentarios al respecto, es un autor nuevo en este universo, así que cualquier observación por favor, déjenla.

Ya saben, es esta clase de historia que contiene Aventura/Humor/Drama.

Y como saben, el drama no se me da bien...

(nada bien).

¡En fin!

No olviden dejar su review para él ;)

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola a todos!

Soy yo nuevamente, su autora favorita ;)

Jajaja, maldito autoestima, en realidad todos me odian :'(

Bueno, estoy nuevamente aquí con el fanfic de mi amigo, les digo que... Este capítulo me gustó más :v quisiera saber que más sorpresas tiene para nosotros!

Recuerden que yo tampoco sé de que va esta historia :v

En fin, ven Mijail y saluda.

"..."

Bueno, consideremos su silencio como un saludo :v

Sin más, los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia!

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVOS Y VIEJOS AMIGOS<strong>

-Y-yo, yo te he visto – dijo el sujeto – te he visto en mis sueños, en serio eres tú, no lo puedo creer… - la situación se estaba poniendo extraña. Muy extraña.

Era una persona alta, lo cual la intimidaba un poco.

-Pero… - Fate estaba confundida.

Aquel tipo estaba acortando la distancia entre los dos, este momento pasó de ser incómoda a volverse un poco tenebrosa.

Seguía acercándose.

-Te he visto en mis sueños – seguía insistiendo.

Y seguía acercándose.

Fate cerró el puño derecho, preparándolo para darle un buen golpe a aquel pervertido.

-¿Sabes? Así no la vas a enamorar –se escuchó una voz, Fate inmediatamente la reconoció.

Era Nanoha, alta y con la castaña y larga cabellera brillando a pesar de la casi ausencia del sol.

El pervertido huyó con la cara roja cual tomate fresco.

-¡Nanoha! – dijo Fate emocionada.

- Hola, Fate. Espero que no te hayas quedado dormida en clases – dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pffft, para nada – mintió Fate.

- Me sorprende verte en este primer día de clases, sospechaba que recién ibas a asistir a partir de la segunda semana – Nanoha seguía con su sonrisa.

- ¿Tan mal piensas de mí? – Fate puso las manos en sus bolsillos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¿En serio quieres escuchar la respuesta?

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así. Te odio.

- Yo te odio más – Nanoha casi no podía contener la risa.

-OK OK, otro día discutiremos quien odia más a quien – Fate sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo y empezó a contarlas.

-¿Tengo que volver a pagar tu almuerzo?

-Parece que no queda de otra - la rubia levantaba el pulgar en una bizarra señal de victoria.

Estaban en la cafetería, afuera el sol parecía perder su timidez, pero el día seguía triste y aburrido.

La panza de burro llegó para quedarse.

-¿Y quién era ese tipo tan extraño? – Nanoha estaba limpiándose con la servilleta.

- Ah, ese. La verdad que no sé, de la nada vino y me empezó a hablar bien raro.

-¿Es otro de tus fans? – Nanoha sonreía.

- No te preocupes, _you're my main girl _– Fate tomó de su colorido refresco.

Nanoha le lanzó la servilleta en forma de una pequeña bolita y soltó una breve carcajada.

Las dos chicas terminaron su almuerzo mientras conversaban animosamente.

- Te noto rara, ¿te pasa algo? – Nanoha lucía un poco preocupada.

- No me pasa nada, ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

- No te hagas la interesante conmigo, solo dime lo que pasa en esa cabezota tuya.

- Bueno, he tenido un sueño. Muy. Pero muy. Extraño. Recuerdo que era perturbador pero he olvidado todo el sueño, eso es lo peor.

- Fate, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que ya estás dando señales de stress? solo estuviste un día en la universidad. Un día.- dijo Nanoha.

- ¡Hey! – Fate intentó defenderse de tales acusaciones (¡totalmente falsas por supuesto!)

- Bue, ¿vamos a jugar a mi casa? – Fate quería cambiar de tema – He conseguido un nuevo videojuego y muero de ganas por probarlo.

- Ay, Fate. Siempre tú y tus videojuegos… - Nanoha miraba hacia el techo.

Otra vez esa sensación.

Fate se alarmó al sentir que la estaban observando nuevamente, Nanoha notó el extraño comportamiento en ella.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Saludos – eran dos voces al unísono.

- ¿Pero qué? – Fate lucía aún más atareada

- Soy Ana, y ella es mi hermana Alia – señaló a la joven al lado suyo – Realmente sentimos interrumpir su charla, pero te hemos visto y no pudimos evitar acercarnos a comprobar si de verdad eras la persona de nuestro sueño.

- ¿Disculpa? – Fate iba a enloquecer.

Eran dos hermanas, gemelas, como dos gotas de agua. Llevaban cabello corto y oscuro peinado hacia la izquierda, tenían ojos también oscuros que combinaban bien con el conjunto blanco y adornos celestes de las peculiares hermanas.

La única diferencia entre ellas era que Ana tenía una cinta roja en el caballo, en cambio Alia prefería una azul.

- Te vimos en nuestro sueño – dijo Alia – hemos estado discutiendo sobre esto toda la mañana.

- Toda la mañana – complementó Ana.

- Tú también estabas ahí – Alia ahora miraba en dirección hacia Nanoha.

- ¿En qué me metiste ahora, Fate? – miraba con sospecha a las gemelas.

- Estoy igual de perdida que tú, lo juro – los ojos de Fate comprobaban su respuesta.

Antes de que pudieran decir palabra alguna, las dos hermanas tomaron asiento en la mesa.

- Quiero un café – dijo Ana hacia la señorita que atendía el establecimiento.

- Igual yo – Alia no se quedaba atrás – Ah, y traiga dos más por favor. Para nuestras nuevas amigas.

_¿Para nuestras nuevas amigas?_ Pensaba Fate.

- Wow, todo esto es muy rápido, recién las acabamos de conocer – Fate seguía sorprendida.

- ¿En dónde están tus modales? – Nanoha decía en voz baja a Fate – Discúlpenla, es algo testaruda pero les aseguro que es una chica dulce si la llegan a conocer bien – mirando ahora a las dos hermanas.

- Já. Já, muy gracioso. Bravo – decía Fate sacando a relucir su extraordinario sentido del sarcasmo.

Las gemelas Ana y Alia dejaron a relucir una blanca sonrisa.

-Esperemos a que llegue el café para empezar la discusión – tomaba la iniciativa Alia.

- Pero… - Fate respondía.

- Que llegue el café – Ana apoyaba la moción de su hermana.

Pasó un tiempo breve y al fin llegó el tan ansiado café.

Ana dio el primer sorbo, su hermana siguió el ejemplo.

- Excelente, te dije que el café que sirven aquí es delicioso – Alia decía orgullosamente.

- Nunca dudé de ti, queridísima hermana – Ana daba otro sorbo.

- Entonces ¿la discusión? – apuraba Fate.

- ¡Fate! – Nanoha levantó un poco la voz.

- Yaa, ya – respondía la rubia.

- Empecemos- la gemela de la cinta roja colocaba delicadamente su taza en la mesa – resulta que anoche mi hermana aquí presente y yo las hemos visto en un sueño.

-En efecto – dijo la de cinta azul.

- Esto es una broma – Nanoha alzaba las manos - ¿es una broma? ¿Verdad?

- Me temo que no, mi querida… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – Ana se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Ana! – ahora Alia era la que alzaba la voz.

- No te preocupes por eso, nos olvidamos de la presentación – Nanoha juntaba sus manos – pues yo soy Nanoha y esta rubia testaruda es Fate.

- Es un placer – prosiguió.

- ¡Eh! Soy una persona y tengo sentimientos como los demás, no me trates de "rubia" – reclamaba Fate.

Las chicas empezaron a reír y pasó un momento.

Ya todas habían terminado sus cafés.

- Me parece raro que haya aparecido en su sueño, aún más raro, que NANOHA estuviera también – Fate decía curiosa.

- Yo sigo sin entender, en serio, no sé nada de lo que está pasando – Nanoha estaba más confundida que la misma Fate.

- No tenemos explicación de lo sucedido – dijeron las gemelas a la vez.

- Solo les comentamos lo que vimos y esto es todo – Alia se alistaba para pararse.

-En fin, un gusto conocerlas – dijo Ana mientras recogía su bolso.

- Nos vemos, nuevas amigas – Ana y Alia pagaron el café y se retiraron de la cafetería.

- Fate – dijo Nanoha.

- Nanoha – dijo Fate.

- Acaba de suceder algo extraño, muy extraño. Espero que solo sea una broma de mal gusto, en fin – Nanoha miró la pantalla brillante de su celular – Mira la hora, ya es tarde, tengo un encargo que hacer.

- Nos vemos mañana – siguió – no te olvides de asistir a clases.

- No lo haré – dijo Fate.

- Fate- Nanoha lucía algo preocupada.

- ¿Todo va a estar bien verdad? – siguió.

- Por supuesto, nada malo va a pasar. Te lo prometo – Fate pagaba la cuenta.

- Genial – dijo Nanoha dibujando una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Fate pensaba que era su turno de ir a casa, después de este día sentía que merecía un descanso (además tenía que estrenar aquel videojuego)

Mientras salía de la cafetería notaba que el sol salió finalmente, no cambiaba el ambiente, pero el agonizante brillo amarillo queriendo escapar le hizo sentir bien consigo misma.

Luz…

Aquella sería la última vez que Nanoha y Fate almorzaban juntas en dicha cafetería.

* * *

><p>Y aquí me ven otra vez!<p>

No les dije? Se pone interesante :o

En fin, no olviden dejar sus críticas para este escritor, ya que MSLN es algo muy nuevo para él.

Los quiero mucho nenes ;)

Ah, ya estoy escribiendo la actualización de Rara Atracción, así que les voy adelantando de que ese fic será el primero en actualizarse y en breve Te Necesito Ahora xd

Los veo muchachos! Tomen su lechita!


End file.
